Simplicity
by Ginger Sheikah
Summary: What do you get the girl who has everything? ZeldaXLink -Post Twilight Princess-


**I have always adored this story. It's one of my personal favorites and was actually the first fanfiction that I ever wrote. It was written 3 years ago on a family vacation to California. Please enjoy and happy reading :)**

* * *

**The warm, amber glow** of morning sunlight drifted in through the half-drawn curtains on the tall window facing east. The sky boasted of a glorious orange and pink sunrise, celebrating the dawn of a new day in the land of Hyrule.

The pool of light found its way across the stone floor to the elegant four-poster bed sitting adjacent to the window. It crept its way up the rich crimson bedspread and onto the porcelain skin of the princess. She wanted to turn over and escape the gentle sunlight waking her, but Princess Zelda instead threw back her sheets and stared up at the beautifully embroidered canopy above her.

As she lay in bed, her mind ran with a steady stream of duties that she needed to attend to, high-ranking people that she had to speak with, and one important thing after the other. It was her morning ritual to mentally prepare herself for the day's coming events. Then, a single thought stopped her planning.

Zelda sat up in bed and drew her knees to her chest and smiled as she hugged them close to her body. Today's work would be put on hold, for today was her birthday.

Twenty-one year old Zelda stepped lightly out of her bed and walked over to the window. She looked out at her land covered in sunlight, and sighed in gratefulness. It had only been that spring that Hyrule had been shrouded in Twilight and all the inhabitants, Hylians, Humans, Zora, and Gorons alike, were reduced to mere spirits.

Zelda was thankful that her home was now back to normal, thanks to the Hero of light, Link of Ordon. The Princess continued to gaze out the window. If there was anything else she was grateful for, she thought, it was another year of life and light granted to her by the goddesses. She turned away from the window and started getting ready for her day.

**"Gifts already?"** Zelda, adorned in a maroon cloak, was outside her door, trapped in a circle of elaborately wrapped presents, ostentatious bouquets of flowers in crystal vases, and boxes of what she guessed were expensive and delicious treats. She smiled at the kindness of the people who had sent her those nice things, but Zelda always had mixed feelings about presents. As a princess, she had everything she ever wanted, and she never felt as though receiving more was ever justified. Zelda was satisfied with simplicity, and what made her special day meaningful was being with people who loved her and just enjoying herself.

When she was younger, she had asked that no gifts be sent to her at all, but of course nobody listened. Zelda resigned herself to this, and remained content with the fact that her friends and subjects wanted to show their appreciation for their princess. She bent down and picked up a basket of white lilies that had been sent to her.

**The birthday girl walked** through the rich hallways of her castle. All the servants were in a frenzy as they ran around decorating, cleaning, and bowing to her as she passed them. The usually stoic atmosphere was transforming from stuffy to festive. Zelda loved the feeling of the castle coming to life.

She wound her way through the palace with the basket of lilies still on her arm. The celebration would happen later on in the evening, so Zelda had her own plans for the afternoon.

However, the princess was abruptly stopped by a noblewoman who was staying as a guest in the castle. This particular young woman was known to be a nosy, busybody who didn't know the meaning of the word "manners." Zelda had only invited her and her family because her father had once been a very close friend with the king.

"Oh good morning, your highness!" Squealed out the girl as she curtsied before the princess. "May I be the first to wish you a happy birthday?" Zelda gave an obligatory smile and told her that yes; she would be the lucky first.

"Oh your highness, you're TOO kind! And I did happen to notice that our little Hero is wandering around the hallways in the castle. Do you think that you could introduce us? He's ever so handsome!" The noblewoman was clasping her hands together and batting her eyes pleadingly at Zelda, who was trying to hold back an un-princess like snort of laughter.

"Of course I will! But it'll have to wait until tonight. The Hero and I have some things to attend to for now." Zelda replied, hoping that she would conveniently forget to introduce the two. Zelda didn't really have plans with the Hero; in fact, she had no idea that he was even in the castle, but she didn't feel like subjecting Link to meeting this girl just yet. She needed to warn him so that he could be prepared for her. The noblewoman smiled and bowed and thanked Zelda. The two parted ways and Zelda set out in search of Link.

She found him quickly. The Hero of Light was strolling down the hallway, dressed in his forest green tunic. His hands were tucked into his belt and he was observing the new decorations with a look of interest on his face. Link's floppy green hat was threatening to fall off of his head and he craned his neck to look at the scarlet and golden drapes that were hung over the normal tapestries.

"Hello there, Hero! I didn't know you'd be here today!" Zelda called out to her friend. Link looked a little surprised as he turned his face to her, but he smiled and made his way to Zelda.

"I thought I'd come by and surprise you for your birthday," Link answered. In all of Hyrule, he was the only one who was allowed to come and go into the castle, or visit Zelda without an invitation. The princess smiled in return and, to Link's embarrassment, wove her free arm through his and ventured out into Castle Town with him.

**The town was busy** celebrating their princess' birthday. Activity was buzzing around the square, like a beehive in the spring. Merchants were out selling their wares to the masses gathered around. Musicians were everywhere, playing music and igniting the lively atmosphere. Men and women were decorating their shops with dark orange, red, and golden colored drapes to honor the autumn season that the princess was born in. Excited girls were running through the streets, wearing little metal tiaras to match Zelda's own golden crown. Some of the girls were being chased by mischievous little boys pretending to be noble suitors for the princess. Everyone was dressed in maroon clothing, to match Zelda's personal favorite color.

Zelda and Link, Hyrule's two favorite people, entered the town together. The very moment that they stepped into the main square, the townspeople swarmed around them.

"Have a wonderful birthday, Princess!" one of the women cried out.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence on this special day, your highness!"

"You and the Hero are most welcome!"

Zelda shook every hand that offered itself to her and thanked every person that wished her well. After a while, the town settled down and let the Princess and the Hero wander around the town on their own.

The same group of little girls with tiaras on their heads came shyly up to Zelda and clumsily curtsied in front of her. "Happy birthday, Princess," one of them wished her in a quiet voice. Zelda bent her knees until she was eye level with them.

"All of you little ladies look lovely in those tiaras. I'm honored that you girls came to wish me a happy birthday," said the princess. The girls blushed and held their hands over their mouths to smother their giggles. Zelda reached into the basket that was still hanging on her arm, and picked out a white lily. She handed it to one of the girls, whose face grew with amazement. Soon, each tiara-wearing girl was holding a white lily and grinning from ear-to-ear.

Zelda walked through the town and handed out each lily to one adoring girl after the other. It was her personal tradition to give her favorite flowers out to the little girls of Castle Town. She knew that each girl who received a flower would glow in excitement about it for days on end, and Zelda loved knowing that she made the most precious of her subjects feel special.

Link had been following her patiently the entire time, and now they were back at the center of town. The fountain was surrounded by numerous couples dancing to a trio of musicians playing near the gates leading to the castle. They stood next to each other and watched as people twirled by. Laughter and giddy conversation filled the cool, fall air. Zelda's heart filled with contentment as she watched her people enjoy their time.

Link started to nudge Zelda's arm and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Only Link was allowed be improper and do things like nudge her arm, but that didn't mean she liked it. "What is it, Link?" she asked.

"I think that you have some admirers…" Link was smirking at her and he pointed to an alcove where a group of boys that looked to be Link's age, were gathered. All of the young men were trying to shove one of their own in the direction of Zelda and Link. They finally got him separated from the group and he walked to the princess with his head hung in embarrassment. The group was pointing and jeering at him behind their hands.

"I think they dared him to come talk to you," Link remarked as the victim walked closer to the pair.

Zelda nodded in agreement, but she watched the boy as he came near. "Boys and their games," she said as she shook her head. Link claimed that he wasn't like the rest of them, but Zelda knew that, as much as a gentleman as he was, Link was a boy and probably couldn't resist a good prank or two.

The dejected boy reached Zelda and bowed to her as boldly as he could. "P-p-princess. Would you like…to…dance?" His face was sheepish and he acted as though he'd rather be crushed by a Goron than to stand there and ask her to dance on a dare. Zelda curtsied and accepted his offer with a smile. The boy's face went from stunned to triumphant in seconds. He stood up straighter and offered his arm to the princess. She accepted and together they danced by the fountain.

Zelda was used to stiff, formal dances in the royal ballroom, so there was something freeing about spinning around with the commoners. Their dance was fast and dizzying, but Zelda loved it. The boy was looking at her like she was a silver rupee he found in his pocket. He probably hadn't woken up this morning and said, "Oh, I think I fancy dance with the Princess today."

When the dance was over, she thanked him for choosing her to be his partner, and he nodded and acted like the whole thing had been his idea. He ran back to his friends, who slapped him jovially on the back and bombarded him with questions about what it was like to be that close to Princess Zelda.

She laughed and turned to Link. "Now it's your turn, Hero!" He looked stunned and shook his head with tiny movements. Zelda ignored his little protest and led him to the dancing. "All you have to do is follow my lead, and when you learn it, you can lead me." She smiled at Link, who had to barely look up at her, for she was a hair taller than him.

Link smiled back nervously.

**The warm fire that was roaring** in the fireplace of Zelda's parlor toasted their chilly hands. Zelda and Link had just returned from their trip to Castle Town, where they had spent most of the cold afternoon dancing. After Link had mastered the steps, he was subjected to dance with most of the single ladies of the town. He was too polite to decline a single girl, so Zelda had watched as he danced with a myriad of swooning girls. She had danced with her original partner a few more times, but most people were too shy to ask her to dance. That was alright with her, however. It was more entertaining to watch the girls hang all over her friend.

"I think that we should dance with the townspeople more often, don't you Link?" Zelda teasingly asked the Hero, who replied that he'd rather fight Ganondorf a hundred times in a row than dance with that many girls ever again.

A knock came from the door, interrupting their conversation. "You may enter," Zelda called out. The door opened and a servant stepped in, carrying a little box wrapped in gold paper. "Thank you, your majesty," he said as he approached the Princess with a bowed head.

Zelda and Link rose from the couch and walked over to the servant. "What is it that you have in your hand?" Zelda asked, knowing very well what the wrapped box was for.

"A present has arrived for you, your majesty. And the sender asked that it be given to you personally," he replied, still bowing his head.

"Thank you. May I ask, who has sent it?" she asked. Link was standing off to one side, looking eagerly at the gift.

"Yes your majesty, you may ask. Prince Ralis has sent it for you, as a gift for your day of birth and as a token of the gratitude of all Zora for your service to Hyrule." The servant bowed more deeply than before and offered the gift to the Princess.

Zelda stretched out a gloved hand and accepted the present. "Thank you. You may return to your duties now," she said to him as he raised himself from the bow. Zelda gave him a smile of gratefulness and he gave one in return.

As the servant walked out the door, Link strode over to where Zelda was still standing with her hand closed over the golden paper of the package. "Well," he began with a touch of excitement in his quiet voice. "Aren't you going to open it?" He gestured to the gift and Zelda watched with amusement as his smile grew.

"Well, I was not planning to, but if you insist, then I guess I have no choice," Zelda playfully joked. The pair sat down on the elegant couch by the marble fireplace and placed the gift between them. Zelda felt slightly unenthusiastic as she peeled the gold paper away from a small wooden box. Link leaned in closer and closer as Zelda pulled the little top off the box and dumped its contents onto her silk covered hand.

A large, glittering sapphire was resting in her palm. It looked like a frozen drop of water, perfectly shaped into a triangle to represent the Triforce. Its facets caught the light of the fire, which gave it a glittering quality. Link's eyes, which matched the color of the jewel, grew to be as large as the sapphire before him. Zelda thought to herself that in all his life, no matter how many rupees he had accumulated or fine things he had seen of Zelda's, that he had never encountered anything such as rich as this jewel.

"It's beautiful," he said, his voice hinted at the awe he was feeling. Zelda had to agree. It was a stunning thing, but something nagged at the back of her mind.

"It truly is a pretty trinket, Link." Zelda began to turn it over in her delicate fingers, putting on a show of admiring it. She was once again thankful for the kindness that was being shown to her, but the nagging in her mind reminded her that she still did not feel right accepting such gifts from others, when she already had so many things that she did not need. The Princess looked over at Link, who was still looking at the sapphire with a smile on his face. The jewel was probably worth more than his entire village many times over.

"Would you like to see it?" Zelda offered it for Link to hold. He nodded his head and gently took it from her hand as though it would shatter into a thousand pieces if he didn't touch it lightly enough.

"You don't seem pleased about it." Link's remark surprised Zelda. Link had noticed that she wasn't in awe as much as he thought she should have been. Most other girls would have squealed in delight to have it, but Zelda's lackluster response got his attention. She leaned back into the cushions and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I probably have twenty other jewels just like it."

Link stopped his inspection of the Sapphire and stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. "You have twenty of these?" he asked.

She laughed softly at the look on his face. "More or less. As the Princess, I have more than enough of anything." Zelda decided to confide in her good friend about her issues with receiving gifts.

"I know that people are kind and gracious by the act of sending gifts, but I just cannot help but feel as though I'm robbing them of their money. I have enough fine things and I do not need anymore. These gifts are superfluous items that add to piles of more things. It's maddening for me to have so many useless trinkets that mean nothing to me." Zelda's voice had gotten heated as she talked, and her eyes moved over to Link to look for his nod of agreement, but he only looked down at the precious item lying in his rough, gloved hands. He was silent for a few moments, but then he met Zelda's eyes. "I've only had a few presents in my entire life..."

Little prickles of shame started creeping into the Princess' heart. Link's soft words had not meant to reprimand her, only to speak of his own experiences, but what he said had a way of making her feel like a spoiled child. She had called other people's generous gifts useless items and acted as though she was above it all. Link had grown up in a place where money was scarce and when it could be spared for gifts, the receiver was always sure to be grateful, unlike herself.

"I'm sorry Link." The princess act was dropped as Zelda took off her tiara and gloves and ran her hands through her hair. Link was her closest friend and the only person she ever felt like being casual in front of. "I don't want to seem like a snob to you. I just want to enjoy life itself, besides jewels and gold and oh, whatever else people give. You know me. You know that I enjoy different things than those. I'm sorry for being a bratty, spoiled Princess…"

Link nodded in understanding and patted her on the knee to show that no ill feelings had passed between them. He smiled his friendly smile and held out the sapphire before her. "What are you going to do with this then?"

Zelda took it from him and held it in her bare hands. It felt like smooth, solid water against her skin. She held it next to her left hand and looked as the sapphire triangle matched with the Triforce on the back of her hand. A sigh escaped her lips and she thought of her foolishness of despising gifts. Even though she was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and the ruler of Hyrule, she was still a young woman with some maturing still left to do.

"Oh, I'll probably put it away and add it to my collection. It'll be number twenty-one." she smiled at Link. "I'll keep all of my gifts. I always do."

Link gave a little laugh and turned to gaze into the fire. Moments of comfortable silence were usually a part of their time spent together, so Zelda and Link sat together with their own thoughts.

Another knock came from the door and Zelda gave permission to enter. A different servant came in and began to inform Zelda that the feast in her honor would begin after dusk fell. She nodded in approval and asked him to make sure that all the details were taken care of and that certain people were attending for sure. "Yes mam, all the noble families and military leaders will be attending and…uhm…were you going to ask the Hero Link to come as well?" He said this with a bit of uncertainty and looked at Zelda for an answer.

"Of course the Hero will be coming, he's to sit at my right and be my guest of honor. You are coming, aren't you Link?" Zelda turned in her seat to face Link, but to her astonishment, he was no longer in the room with her at all. He had disappeared like snow melting from the warmth of the sun.

"Sir, did you see the Hero leave this room?" The servant gave her a look and replied with "yes your Highness, he got up from the couch as we were speaking. Did you not see him leave?"

**Twilight was falling.** Princess Zelda once again found herself gazing out her bedroom window. For her, it was an all-too familiar pose. She had once spent countless hours standing next to another window, keeping watch over her land covered in a dusk that was much more sinister.

Ever since the dark days when two evil men had her kingdom in their grasp, Zelda had a deeper respect for the twilight. She had an emotional connection to the parallel world that called this mysterious time of day, home. When the day's brightness started to wane and the sunset took over the western horizon, Zelda felt an inexplicable sadness, one that sat heavily in her soul.

The clouds in the sky looked like enormous waves tinged with pink and gold, suspended in the air over the dying sun. With every passing second, the vibrant colors grew darker, signifying the end of the day and welcoming the night. Zelda hated watching the sunset come to an end. When twilight passed, it meant that a day was done with, never to come back. To her, it signified the departure of a certain Twili girl, whose chances of coming back seemed bleak.

She sighed as she watched a few brave, twinkling stars pop out high in the sky, where the heavens were already black. Zelda looked down at her dress, which was a deep scarlet gown, more ornate than the lilac one she usually wore for everyday life. Her birthday feast was to begin as soon as dusk fell. She didn't have long to get ready.

Zelda moved over to her bed, where some jewelry was laid out for her to put on. As she clasped a simple, golden chain around her neck, Zelda began to worry about Link.

After Midna had left and the rest of Hyrule spent weeks celebrating their liberation, the Hero's world had fallen to pieces. Zelda had spent numerous days with Link, sitting with him by lake Hylia or wandering the halls of the castle, trying to pull him out of the bleak world he had plunged into.

Midna had left the Hero alone in Hyrule, without any warning that she was going to break the mirror. Her cruel way of bidding the boy farewell had broken him. The princess never knew Link before the Twilight Occupation, but she knew enough that the boy was not acting as his normal self.

But she had been there with him through the worst of his sadness. She had listened to his brooding silence, held his hand comfortingly when his eyes grew watery with tears, and even traveled to Ordon when she hadn't seen him for a few weeks. After the summer had ended and the cool air replaced the warm days, he was starting to become the Link that she suspected him to be. The Hero had come leaps and bounds from where he was, and she was glad to have a happy Link around. And the two had become close friends in the short months since Midna.

But his disappearance a few hours ago had brought up old feelings of anxiety that she thought were long gone. She was used to Link sneaking out and going off alone, but that was during his dark days. He hadn't done it in so long, and she was worried that he was going back down his gloomy path. Zelda didn't want her friend to broken again…

Zelda stood up slowly and turned her head to the window. The sun was now a smoldering sliver on the horizon and the firmament was shrouded in hues of navy and black.

It was time to go. Zelda walked out the door and prayed that Link would be there, and that he was all right.

**The elegant music **of Hyrule's finest bards wafted over the sounds of dozens of Hylain nobility chatting amongst them selves. Lining the walls of the enormous hall were ornately decorated tables laden with rich food, with numerous small, round tables scattered around in different areas. In the middle of the room, the floor was open for anybody who preferred dancing to eating. Already there were many couples on the floor, caught up in a sophisticated dance to the bard's music.

Zelda herself was seated at a table that was reserved for her and a few more important people of Hyrule. She observed all her dinner companions; the General of the Hylian army, the man who served as her ambassador, and a few distant family members. The Princess' gaze drifted to the vacant seat next to her. Link's green-clad body should have been sitting there.

A laugh escaped her lips as she thought of how he would react at being a part of such a grand event. He would probably have stayed silent out of shyness, only speaking when spoken to. All the Guests would want to have spoken to him, for he was a celebrity in their eyes.

The difference between the adoration of the common people and the nobility was that, the commoners saw him as simply their Hero. However, the noble people of Hyrule regarded as the second most important person in Hyrule, and they simply had to meet him so they could look important in the eyes of their superiors…

The Hero's face would betray how overwhelmed and out of place he would have felt. Then Zelda would pat his hand reassuringly and then Link would nervously smile back at her, with traces of panic in his eyes. It struck her as amusing how the boy could stand calmly in the face of true danger and not blink an eye, but be more timid at pompous things like this.

A young Knight interrupted her thoughts by confidently asking her to dance. She bowed her head properly and accepted his offer. As she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor, Zelda thought of the dances she had with the townspeople earlier in the day.

The Knight was an excellent dancer, but Zelda's mind was elsewhere. She was remembering a time when she had stepped out of her refined element and took a look into Link's quiet world.

When the first cool breezes of air blew away the summer's heat, signifying the start of fall, Ordon Village held a feast to celebrate the coming season. Early in the morning, Link had ridden his beautiful mare, Epona, across Hyrule field, all the way to the castle to invite Zelda to come to the celebration. She immediately said yes to his invitation. Ordon was a place that she had visited a few times, but the people were warm and welcoming and always highly amusing.

The feast took place in the late afternoon, a few hours before the sun set. The whole village was strung up with brightly colored decorations that the children had made. Some villagers had taken tables out of their houses and set them up in a line, right in the center of the village, next to the river. Lanterns were set up, burning with tiny flames even though darkness had not fallen yet.

Soon, the women were placing homemade food on the tables and the children were getting anxious to eat. What ensued next was the most dysfunctional, entertaining, wonderful dinner Zelda ever had. The children kept causing a ruckus, the adults were loud and funny, and a goat even escaped the ranch and made a run for freedom right over the table, through Zelda's plate. But Zelda only laughed.

The Knight who was modestly holding her hand and waist throughout the dance was speaking to her. It took her a moment to realize that he was wishing her a happy birthday. She thanked him and flashed him a smile. He in turn smiled back and struck up a conversation with her. Zelda conversed with him while they continued to dance, but she kept contemplating on the two lives of the Hero and herself.

All in all, Zelda was happy with the life that she lived. She was used to having all the fine things, living amongst grandeur, interacting with pompous people, and all the things that generally came with being royal. But as much as she was content with her world, Zelda loved the simple, uninhibited world that Link lived in. She could enjoy a wild dinner outdoors with the Ordon villagers just as much as she could dance with a Knight at a feast in her honor.

**Despite the urgings of **her superiors, Zelda retired early to her chambers. She was never much of a night person, and she didn't really want to spend all night dancing with the eligible bachelors who tried to woo her, or avoiding girls who wanted to meet the Hero. Besides, Zelda wanted a few moments alone that evening.

The fire in her parlor was still burning, casting an orange glow over the wooden floors. Zelda was wearing a red robe over her white nightgown, and her hair cascaded down her back. Her feet were bare, something that nobody in Hyrule was ever allowed to witness.

The cool floor met her feet as she tiptoed across the room to a harp that sat in the corner. Zelda sat down at the stool and closed her eyes as her fingers began to pluck on the strings.

Her mind stretched across the years as she recalled as many of the 21 birthdays she could remember. Most of her younger birthdays were celebrated with both of her parents, the King and Queen of Hyrule. They were simple and happy days, ones that warmed the corners of her heart when Zelda remembered them. Then Zelda started thinking about her birthdays when she was an older child, a girl on the brink of becoming a young woman. Her mother had passed and only her father was left to celebrate Zelda's growing years. Zelda's soul grew heavy as she thought of those days after she lost her mother. Then, more recently were the birthdays when it was only Zelda. Five years ago, the King passed, joining his wife and the mother of his child in eternity. A single tear escaped a blue eye and it rolled down her cheek. Perhaps she didn't enjoy birthdays as much because she now celebrated them alone. Granted, all of Hyrule celebrated with her, but the lack of her close family on this day made her feel utterly lost. She leaned her forehead against the sleek wood of the harp and Zelda started playing a lullaby, one that had been passed down to other Zelda's for centuries.

Out of nowhere, a fuzzy thing started attacking her bare foot, with little claws harmlessly digging into her skin. Zelda opened her eyes in mild surprise and she leaned down. Her little attacker was a tiny kitten, a ball of gray and white with big, green eyes. The princess scooped the kitten off the floor and held it against her chest. The little animal began to purr and rubbed its head against her chin. Zelda giggled, like she had not done since she was a few years younger.

"Do you like him?" asked a gentle voice from across the room. Zelda looked up from the cat and saw Link standing in the parlor. He was still dressed in his green tunic, but the heroic effect his garb usually had, was canceled out by the sight of another kitten that was perched on his shoulder. The second cat was also gray and white, but had little black stripes running across its back.

"Link?" Zelda asked, half amused and half surprised. "Why do you have kittens? And where did you go this afternoon? You had me worried…" her voice faded as she saw Link's face break out into a grin.

"Don't worry about me, Zelda. I'm fine, really. And as for your questions…" it was Link's turn for his voice to fade as he walked across the room to where Zelda sat on her stool. The Hero knelt down on the wood and let the kitten on his shoulder jump onto Zelda's lap.

"Earlier you were talking about all those gifts that you didn't really need…and then I remembered something."

Zelda nodded, and scratched the back of the kitten on her lap.

"A cat in Ordon had some babies a while back. When we were talking about that jewel the Zora sent, I thought that I should go back to Ordon and get some of the cat's babies."

"But why, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I thought that I would bring a couple back and give them to you, as a present. I know you have all these nice things, but I wanted to give you something worthwhile…" Link looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders, but he continued to smile.

Zelda looked down at the kitten in her arms and the one in her lap. Link was her closest friend, the only one who saw her as more than a Princess. Only Link would have thought to bring her something as simple and wonderful as kittens for a present.

"I was thinking that you could call them Tatl and Tael. The girl would be Tatl and the boy would be Tael. What do you think?"

Zelda laughed. "Those names seem kind of unusual! Where did you come up with them?"

Link laughed with her. "I don't know, they seem familiar, like I know them somehow. But we can call them something different," he suggested.

"No, I like those names," Zelda answered. She put the two kittens on the floor, where they proceeded to wrestle viciously.

Link stood up as Zelda did, her face glowing with a gracious smile.

"Thank you Link. You're the best!" Link smiled, but much to his surprise, Zelda kissed him on the cheek. It was nothing more than a peck between two friends, but Link still blushed furiously at her action.

Later on that night, Zelda went to sleep with two purring kittens curled up together on one of her pillows. Zelda had never enjoyed a present as much as she did the one that she received from a quiet boy who was her Hero. To her, happiness could be found in not something that was expensive or ornate, but it was in a simple gesture of a friendship that would warm her heart for a lifetime.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
